Catching Some Z's
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: Axel valued sleep more than almost anything. Anyone who interrupted his slumber was met with at least a glare and some choice words. Zexion was the only exception. AkuZeku, oneshot, same continuity as my previous fic From A to Z. Rated T for language.


So, I got bored/suddenly inspired, so I decided to write this shitty little piece of fanfiction here. I have to say that AkuZeku is my favourite Kingdom Hearts pairing, and there needs to be more of it. MORE, I SAY.

This follows the same continuity as my previous AkuZeku fic _From A to Z_, which can be found on my profile. I've got another one in the planning stages, but it's a Christmas fic, so it probably won't be written/posted until around that time. Oddly enough, I got the idea for it from a Texts From Last Night entry. Go read some of those, guys. They're fucking hilarious. XD

Anyway, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

.

He'd been wavering in that fragile state between sleep and fully-alert consciousness when the first interruption occurred. Apparently, a pair of freshmen boys decided it would be hilarious to drop a backpack on his foot dangling off the arm of the couch. Of course, it was by complete accident and they apologized profusely, but Axel would have none of it. He had been cramming for a midterm late the previous night and wanted to at least try to nap in his two-hour break between classes.

"Go the fuck away and let me sleep! Don't you have class or something?" the redhead scolded, scaring away both boys. The blonde boy in the camo shorts bolted, while the chubby brunet tripped over his own feet as he tried to keep up with his friend. Axel waited until he saw the glass door of the student lounge to shut completely before settling back down on the soft cushions. "Damn kids," he scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest as they'd been before. He curled his long, lanky legs to fit onto the sofa, allowing his jade eyes to droop as he once more attempted to get some shut-eye. His foot throbbed with a dull ache that he tried to ignore.

Full-on sleep was just about to take its hold when, once again, that slumber was disturbed. A shrill laugh (or was it a shriek? Axel couldn't really tell) permeated the quiet atmosphere, not only bothering the tired and grumpy Axel but most of the other students currently in the lounge trying to study.

"TAKE THAT, YOU FIEND!" the source of the disturbance, a blonde girl with antennae and an evil smirk on her face, cried out as she tapped various keys on her laptop. She was playing some sort of MMO, taking down orcs and goblins and whatever the hell else was attacking her party.

"Larxene, quiet down!" an extremely effeminate guy with layered pink hair hissed to the girl sitting across from him at the table. "_Some_ of us are actually trying to be productive."

"Bite me, flower boy," Larxene bit back, leaning in closer to her laptop screen. She continued to let out the occasional, "HA!" or, "TAKE THAT BITCHES!" as she fought hordes of creatures to gain experience.

After a few minutes of the blonde gamer's bullshittery, Axel pulled his mp3 player from the pocket of his black and grey hoodie and popped in his earbuds with an aggravated huff. If he couldn't get some peace and quiet, he may as well fall asleep to the familiar and much more welcomed noise of his own music library. He selected his instrumental playlist and settled himself in once again for sleep. As soon as the redhead was comfortable and dozing off, his grip loosened on his mp3 player and it tumbled unceremoniously onto the carpet. Acidic green eyes shot open, glaring down at the ruby red piece of technology with enough hate to melt a hole through the floor.

If he weren't in public at the moment, Axel would have thrown a complete hissy fit at all the annoyances he had to endure this morning. Being around other people was what kept him in check, so he settled for forcing himself up off the couch to retrieve his music machine. He threw himself back down indignantly and burrowed into the cushions, facing the back of the couch. He was going to get some sleep, _damn it_, even if he had to fuse himself to the scratchy fabric he was currently abed. He restarted the song he'd been listening to before dropping his mp3 player and tried to imagine a place far, far away.

Axel lost awareness of his surroundings, only letting the soft lulls and gentle tunes of his playlist guide him to dreamland. He felt light and airy, as if he were waltzing on clouds. He dreamt of blue, in the most startling and pleasing shade.

His subconscious heaven crumbled to pieces when he felt something—or someone—pull his headphone out of his ear.

'_Fucking hell!'_ Axel thought, his rage waking him up immediately. He tossed his head back onto the armrest, fixing the most deadly leer his sharp yet tired eyes could muster on the person looking down at him with a smirk. "What the f—"

His chewing out of the culprit was cut regrettably short by a pair of lips claiming his own, silencing him.

Zexion pulled away, that playful smirk still ghosting his features as he regarded his boyfriend, his face upside down in his view. He knelt beside the couch, resting his elbows on the armrest. "Good morning," he greeted simply, twirling Axel's stolen earbud around his index finger.

Axel wanted to be mad, really…he was tired and cranky, and just wanted some shut-eye. Instead, he flashed a weary smile. "I was trying to sleep, you know," he said pointedly. When Zexion shook his head, his long slate bangs tickled Axel's cheek. The feeling sent shivers down his spine.

"I know," Zexion replied, planting a kiss on the lanky man's forehead. "We should go get breakfast, though. I need some brain fuel for my Philosophy class." He made to stand up, his worn sneakers scraping the carpet as he rose to his feet. "How was your midterm?" Zexion shouldered his laptop bag, leaning over slightly from the weight.

Axel yawned as he wrapped his headphone cords around his mp3 player, stowing it in his pocket. "I think I did alright," he said with a shrug, using the armrest as leverage to pull his tall body from the cave he made in the couch. "Organic chemistry is kind of a bitch."

"Which is why I'm glad I tested out of all of my science credits," Zexion added smugly.

"Lucky yo—ah…," the redhead hissed as he applied pressure to his left foot, immediately raising it from the floor and relying entire on his opposite foot to keep him upright.

"What's wrong?" asked the slate-haired boy, immediately moving to Axel's side for support.

"These two kids dropped a backpack on my foot while I was trying to sleep," he said, leaning on Zexion's shoulder. "Actually…quite a few things happened while I was trying to sleep…"

Zexion let out a small laugh. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He took Axel's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

The two made their way out of the study lounge and down the hall toward the student union cafeteria, Axel limping slightly due to his injury. "Well, it all started with the backpack…"

.

-cue fade to black like in the movies-

Remember when in 358/2 Days Axel said that he would sleep all day if he could? Yeah. That's what even brought on this fic.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time,  
>Chibi<p> 


End file.
